


Betty is a tease

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, betty is a little tease, frustrated Jughead, sex in closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty teases Jughead till he can’t stand it anymore





	Betty is a tease

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I’ve run out of ideas. Please comment any you have. Thanks.

They both had biology next class with Veronica and Archie. Everyone was leaving chemistry. Betty got up to leave, but Jughead pulled her back into her seat.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t leave... just yet.” He said quietly, dropping his gaze.  
“Oh...” Betty trailed off, feeling guilty, but pleased with herself at the same time.  
Archie and Veronica soon tumbled into the room, pushing past the sea of children exiting the room.  
“Come on, guys. Why are you still sitting down?” Archie asked, sitting on one of the desks.  
Jughead and Betty shared a glance, then looked back at Archie.  
“He can’t get up.”  
“Why?”  
“Ummm... He-“ Betty started, but Veronica cut her off.  
“Oh.” She said loudly, then cleared her throat, and turned to look at the floor, giggling quietly.  
“What?”  
“Archie, don’t... don’t ask.”  
A moment of realisation struck the redhead.  
“Oh...” He chuckled.  
“What did you do to him, Betty?”  
“Archie!” Jughead yelped, before smacking his head down on the table.  
“Dude, just think about your grandma.”  
“Yeah, I’m good.” Jughead said, bolting up. He grabbed Betty’s hand, and headed for the door.  
He still had a small bulge, but only Betty was paying attention. Or so he thought. He didn’t notice Veronica look down, and then mouth ‘damn’ to Betty. He did hear Archie singing ‘Jughead has a boner.’ To himself.  
“Screw you Archie.” He said, bashing him with his chemistry book.  
“I’m going to get you back for this.” Jughead whispered to Betty, before smacking her lightly on the ass. He winked at her before jogging down the hall to his locker. 

 

Biology seemed to drag on forever. It was their last class before lunch. During lunch, Betty had done nothing but tease Jughead. She had on a short, tight, pink leather skirt, and it hugged her curves in all the right places. Not such a good thing when she kept dropping things, then bending down to pick them up.  
“Meet me in the janitors’ closet in five minutes.”  
He got up, and left the lunch hall. Betty followed a few minutes later. Jughead pulled her in quickly, and slammed her against the door.  
“Take your skirt off.”  
“Wow, no foreplay? Just straight to the chase.”  
She shrugged, and pulled down her skirt agonisingly slowly.  
“Betty.” He whined, tapping his foot on the floor.  
“Alright, alright.”  
She stepped out of the skirt, and kicked it to one side. She pulled off her jumper, and hung it on the door. Jughead watched all the while with hungry eyes, darkened with lust. He was currently fumbling with his belt, cursing loudly. He finally pulled it off, and then used it to bind Betty’s hands together, placing a kiss on each wrist. She let out a low moan as he sucked on her pulse point, leaving a purple and pink mark. He pulled her panties off quickly, and shoved them into his jacket pocket,with the full intention of giving them back to her. He moved to unzip his trousers. He pulled his length out of his boxers before lining up with her, and thrusting into her, hard.  
“Agh!” She cried out, and gripped the hair on the back of his neck, her arms encircling his head with her tied wrists  
“You ok?”  
“I’m fine. Keep going.”  
He kissed her once before continuing to fuck her. He slammed into her again and again, their hips crashing each time.  
“Jump up.” He said to her.  
She put her constricted arms around his neck, and kept into his arms. He carried her over to a table. He sat her down, and thrust back into her.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight. Oh, fuck.” Jughead moaned.  
“Oh, juggy!”  
Jughead let out a low groan, and bit down on his lip.  
“Oh, god! Just like that! Right there!”  
“Shhh!” He chuckled, covering Betty’s mouth.  
“Sorry.”  
She giggled, and wrapped her legs around his waist. The table shook with every one of his thrusts.  
“Agh! Faster, juggy!”  
The table shook more violently as his thrusts got faster and harder.  
“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck! I’m almost there! Almos- Agh!”  
Betty cried out as she orgasmed. Jughead followed close behind, moaning loudly as he did. They got dressed, Jughead untied her, gave her panties back, and left the closet like nothing happened.


End file.
